regardes la lune
by la vague folle
Summary: J'attends. Toujours. Cinq longues années sont passées depuis qu'il m'a promis de revenir.
1. Chapter 1

**voici une nouvelle histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue, mais comme ça si je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour la première, et bien il y aura la deuxième^^ Alors bonne lecture**

* * *

_Attente_

J'attends.

Toujours.

Cinq longues années sont passées depuis qu'il m'a promis de revenir.

Chaque jour je me lève regarde par la fenêtre si le drapeau tant attendu se montre à l'horizon.

Mais rien. Rien qui vaille le coup d'être vu. Je continus toujours à être l'impératrice belle et sans pitié mais le soir, quand je suis seule je me remémore le doux visage de celui que j'aime. De celui que j'attends.

Et que j'attendrai toujours, même s'il ne revient jamais.

Mais il reviendra.

Il me l'a promis. Et je crois en lui.

Je lis le journal dès que je peux, pour voir si il y a son image, l'image de celui qui a ouvert mon cœur à l'amour.

Il y a trois ans, j'ai compris qu'il était devenu le seigneur. Tous ses exploits étaient critiqués et remis en doute. Comment ont-ils osé?

Je ne comprend pas. C'est pourtant un homme formidable, attentionné, doux, fort, courageux. Et j'en passe. Il est bien le seul à sortir de cette catégorie malpropre qu'est l'homme.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Et aussi que je l'attend.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est meurtri, fragile, mon seul réconfort sont les moments passé en sa compagnie. Dont je me souviens tellement bien.

J'aimerais le revoir, courir à sa recherche, pour enfin pouvoir admirer son sourire si caractéristique, qui m'inonde de bonheur.

Et quand je l'imagine, en compagnie de ces femmes. Il m'en avait parler, quand il m'avait énoncer tous ses nakamas. Que lui font elles? Elles doivent lui tourner autour tel des harpies sur leur proie. Et je ne peux rien faire, je suis trop loin de lui, impuissante.

Mais je saurais me battre. Elles ne perdent rien pour attendre! C'est moi et moi seule qui conquérirai son cœur.

Alors en attendant désespérément ce jour, je regarde longuement les flots, le matin et le soir, dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre.

Mais là, je commence à m'inquiéter Depuis six mois je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Ou est-il? Je ne sais pas.

Le temps passe, mais aucune nouvelle ne me parvient et je deviens lasse, je suis prise de vertige et je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive.

Alors je reste allonger dans mon lit, tournée vers la fenêtre, et je regarde la lune.

_à suivre..._

* * *

**voili voilou, il n'est pas très long et ces chapitres ne le seront jamais, mais j''espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu!**

**une petite rewiew?**


	2. Chapter 2

**voici mon deuxième chapitre! Je n'aurais jamais penser le publier aussi vite^^. Il est toujours court, mais j'éspère que vous aimerez! Et mettez des rewiews^^ ça ne coute rien^^ **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Douleur

J'ai mal.

Je souffre.

La douleur martèle ma tête, comme si un énorme choc se produisait à chaque battement de mon pauvre cœur meurtrit.

Et lui ne revient toujours pas. Bientôt un an que les journaux ne parlent plus de lui...

Je suis malheureuse, je souffre toujours un peu plus. Quand vais je donc le revoir?

Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Allongée sur mon lit je pleure en silence. Comment peut on souffrir à ce point? Je ne croyais pas cela possible... C'est une douleur indescriptible. Mentale et physique.

Quelle affreuse douleur...

Le médecin ne peut rien pour moi.

Je me sens mourir.

Mais je tiens bon. Pour la seule raison qu'il existe toujours.

Et qu'il va venir. Il doit venir!

Je me pose aussi souvent cette question. Commet sont les autres hommes sur son navires? Comment sont donc ses compagnons de route? Ils ne peuvent être aussi bien que lui, mais peut être font-ils partit de la catégories d'homme à part.

Je suis immobile. Allongée dans mon lit.

Et, tous les soirs avant de dormir je regarde la lune.

Elle est si belle ce soir. Elle est pleine. Il n'y a que très peu de nuages, et les étoiles brillent dans la nuit noire. Des bruits d'oiseaux me parviennent. La douce odeur de la mer embaume mes narines.

J'entends alors toquer à ma porte.

Enishida entre.

« Que me veux tu?

-Excuser mon heure tardive, mais un bateau pirate se trouve à la porte de notre royaume et demande à entrer...

-Un...Un bateau pirate? » Demandais-je.

Je suis troublée. Serait-ce lui?

« Quel drapeau aborde-t-il?

-Une tête de mort coiffée d'une couronne... »

Je suis déçue. Mais je ne le montre pas.

Les larmes arrivent je le sens. Je me retourne vivement.

Je ne veux pas montrer mon désarrois.

C'est alors que Margaret entre précipitamment.

« Princesse! La tête de proue est un tournesol, ou un lion... Je crois bien que c'est... »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, et me précipite vers la porte.

Il est là!

enfin!

Et je pousse un cri.

« LUFFY! »

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Je coure.

Je bouscule toutes les femmes se trouvant sur mon passage.

Je hurle des ordres, ordonnant d'ouvrir les portes.

Personne ne comprends mais elle m'obéissent.

Les portes s'ouvrent lentement. Trop lentement.

Enfin. Je vois ce bateau, et ce visage. Ce visage tant attendu.

Ses traits sont plus marqué, plus viril. Plus adulte aussi. Il n'a plus son chapeau de paille, mais porte une cape sur ses larges épaules.

Il a changé.

Mais il est toujours aussi beau.

Il me regarde, plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et fait ce sourire. Ce sourire, que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Alors toutes mes peines s'envolent. Je me sens revivre, la joie inonde mon cœur.

Je n'ai plus mal.

Le temps s'est arrêté Je le revois enfin, l'homme qui me suit dans mes rêves, celui qui m'a fait souffrir par son absence.

Mais il est là.

Enfin.

Alors je lui pardonne tout. Son absence, le fait qu'il ne m'ai pas donné de nouvelles, je lui pardonne tout!

"Hancock!" crie-t-il.

Il saute de son navire et court vers moi.

Je ne peux plus parler, j'ai le souffle coupé.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre vivement.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis au comble du bonheur.

J'ai la tête sur son torse. Il est plus grand que moi maintenant.

Je murmure alors.

"Luffy... tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Moi aussi Hancock, mais je suis là maintenant."

Il desserre son étreinte, me redresse, et dit:

"Voila mes compagnons!"

D'autres personnes apparaissent alors sur le pont du navire.

Ils ont tous l'air plus ou moins sympathique.

Mes fidèles guerrières hurlent de joie en voyant ces hommes. C'est vrai que c'est une expérience nouvelle.

Je les observe. Un blond en costard ne s'est pas fait prier, et discute déjà avec une ribambelle de jeunes filles. Parfois il me lance des regards en coeur, puis détourne vite la tête.

Je me demande pourquoi.

Puis je vois mon bien aimé. Il lui lance des regards meurtrier.

Je souris.

Je regarde les autre membres. Un homme aux chevaux verts dort sur la berge, le drôle de squelette chantait des airs mélodieux sous les yeux ravi de ses admiratrices, tandis qu'un drôle de raton laveur se faisait caresser par les enfants du royaume.

"C'est un raton laveur" me dit Luffy comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Il part rejoindre Margaret, et j'ai un pincement au coeur.

Puis je les voie. Elles avancent vers moi avec un sourire que je ne peux déchiffrer.

"Bonjour, moi c'est Nami, nous pourrons être amies!

-Enchanté Princesse, moi c'est robin."

Je leur lance un regard noir, en les toisant de toute ma hauteur.

* * *

**Grand merci à Leia Sayuri, mireee3D2Y mlleminute...  
**

**à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, qui lisent mon histoire...**

**Petite rewiew?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous ai fait attendre? Oui je crois... bon ne m'en veuillez pas^^ bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Jalousie**

la fête bas son plein.

Je le regarde.

Lui et ses amis rient de bon cœur, tout en mangeant divers mets préparées avec soin par mes cuisinières.

Il me lance souvent des regards, vérifie que je suis la.

Soudain, il est près de moi.

Juste la, à coté. Il me demande si je vais bien, et pourquoi je ne me joins pas à la fête.

Je fuis ses yeux. Je lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il s'en va, mais je sens bien qu'il n'est pas rassuré.

Je me retire. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Mon cœur est serré. Je ne comprend pas. Je suis tellement heureuse de le revoir, après une si longue absence, mais pourtant j'ai mal.

C'est encore pire que quand il n'était pas la.

Car je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Tandis que je marche, je respire l'air marin. Le vent fait onduler mes cheveux noirs dans la nuit. L'herbe est froide, je suis pieds nus.

Je traverse une clairière, et arrive dans mon endroit préféré. C'est un petit parterre de mousse, au bords d'une falaise. Tout en bas, les vagues se fracassent avec force sur les rochers, mais ce bruits m'apaise.

je m'assoie dans l'herbe humide, et face à la mer, je tremble.

J'ai du rester une heure ici. Ou peut être deux. Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps.

Soudain, je ressens une présence. Quelqu'un est là. Je me retourne vivement, et aperçois la silhouette d'une femme.

Elle s'approche doucement, un sourire aux lèvres et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Je ne parle pas. Elle non plus. On écoute simplement le bruit des mouettes dans le ciel nocturne.

"Dites-moi princesse, puis-je vous tutoyer?"

Je suis surprise par sa demande.

"Faîtes comme bon vous semble!

-Alors tutoie moi aussi!"

Un lien naquit entre nous. Mais je me reprend. Cette femme à navigué au coté de celui que j'aime pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps.

"Dis Hancock, tu aimes Luffy?

-Qu... Quoi?"

Je suis de plus en plus étonnée. Elle pose des questions ça et là, sans la moindre gène.

"Tu sais, Luffy est notre capitaine, un ami fabuleux qui nous a tous sauvé, un homme grâce à qui j'ai pris gout à la vie, mais c'est un ami. Fantastique certe, mais un ami, rien de plus!

-Mais...

-Alors n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir, nous ne sommes pas tes rivales."

Elle dit vrai. Cela se voit dans son regard.

Et ce lien, celui que j'ai sentis tout à l'heure. Il est plus fort que jamais.

Je viens de me faire une amie.

Une vraie, une fille sur qui je pourrais toujours compter.

Tandis qu'elle se lève, un poids immense disparait.

Et je n'ai plus mal.

Car j'ai compris.

J'étais jalouse. Mais c'est fini

_à suivre..._

* * *

voilaaaaaaaa! alors?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà! J'ai mis du temps? vous rigolez! (mince mince mince... commence à se frapper.)**

**Bon bref, voici un chapitre de plus! Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais au moins... héhéhéhéhé**

* * *

**Merci à Mireee3D2Y, Leia Sayuri, Petite fan, Mlle minute (et ses blagues pourries^^) Ophélie.r, Nanadu33980, Clairedixi ,Hideaki-sama et Tkoluigi!**

* * *

soulagement

La lune est belle ce soir.

Je me sens bien, car je sais que Nami n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Mais en même temps...

L'autre femme...

Nico Robin. Elle qui est belle et réfléchie. J'ai beau être très jolie, elle est restée tellement de temps avec lui...

Tandis que je suis plongée dans mes pensée, un vent frais me fait revenir à la réalité. La nuit est tombée, et je décide de rentrer. Je suis pieds nus, et l'herbe est froide.

Je marche doucement dans la forêt, le long de la falaise.

J'écoute. Le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, les vagues qui se fracassent sur la roche, les oiseaux qui entament une douce mélodie.

Je continue de marcher. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la bonne direction. Tant pis...

J'ai envie de rester là, continuer à avancer dans la majestueuse forêt, entre les arbres, unie avec la nature.

Soudain, j'aperçois une clairière.

Je me dirige vers cet endroit. Mais je m'arrête.

Deux silhouettes.

Je ne les distingues pas clairement, car un nuage couvre la lune.

Alors je patiente.

Lorsqu'elle réparait, je vois une femme, et un homme. Elle pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Il l'entoure de ses bras musclés. Tous les deux face à la mer, leurs cheveux qui se mélangent, leurs corps enlacés...

Une larme se pose au coin de mon oeil. Elle continue de glisser le long de ma joue.

Je veux savoir qui est la. Alors, essuyant mon visage, je les regarde attentivement.

Une longue chevelure noire. Trois sabres posés à coté.

Je sais maintenant.

Et je n'ai plus peur.

La joie envahis mon cœur.

J'ai peut être une chance...

Un espoir.

Je me sens légère, j'ai l'impression d'être libérée de toutes les souffrances du monde.

Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Arrivée dans la ville, je me dirige vers le château.

Un homme se tient devant. Lorsqu'il me voit, il court vers moi.

"Hancock, ou étais tu passée?"

Il me serre dans ses bras. Enfin, je le retrouve vraiment. Nous sommes seuls.

Je frissonne.

Alors il enlève sa grande cape, et me la pose sur les épaules. Je souris.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime tellement.

Il me serre toujours contre lui, son bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me couche. Il vient vers moi, et me dépose un baiser sur le front.

Je l'agrippe par la manche.

"Reste avec moi... s'il te plaît..."

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Alors?_

_bon bah à je sais pas quand!_


	6. Chapitre 6

_désolééééééééé... voici pour vous consoler_

_**salut les amis!**  
_

**_Voici le chapitre promis_**

**_en retard et puis tant pis_**

**_en route c'est partiiiiiiiit!_**

* * *

**merci à:**

**Mireee3D2Y, Leia Sayuri, Petite fan, Mlle minute Ophélie.r, Nanadu33980, Clairedixi ,Hideaki-sama Tkoluigi et SatellitMade**

* * *

Enfin

"reste avec moi..." murmurais-je.

Ma voix se brise je tourne la tête.

"Mais..." commence-t-il.

Je ne le laisse pas continuer.

"Je... Je t'aime Luffy."

Je n'ai toujours pas lâché sa manche de peur qu'il parte.

Il me regarde, il me sourit puis il me dit:

"Attends moi."

Je soupire. Ou veut-il aller? Il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

J'attend.

J'entend l'eau couler à travers le mur, et j'imagine les fines perles roulant sur son torse musclé.

Encore un soupir.

Le bruit s'arrête.

Enfin, il sort.

Ses cheveux sont encore humides, il porte un simple t-shirt blanc transparent, et un caleçon noir.

Je rougis.

Je me tourne vers le mur.

Il se glisse derrière moi, remonte la couverture, et m'enserre de ses bras chaud.

Je rougis de plus belle.

Je sens son torse contre mon dos, sa tête dans mes cheveux, son souffle sur ma nuque.

Mon cœur s'affole. J'ai chaud, puis froid. Je tremble. Alors il m'apaise.

Je suis heureuse.

Tellement heureuse d'être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

Je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'il puisse me garder dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ça.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Mais plus rien ne m'affecte maintenant.

J'ai attendu. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

J'ai pleuré. Je lui ai pardonné.

Il m'a fait souffrir. Mais maintenant sourire.

Je l'aime.

Trop pour que mes douleurs reste.

Je suis apaisée, reposée.

Soudain, il enlève sa tête de mes cheveux. Il se redresse sur son coude, s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote:

"Moi aussi..."

Ma tête tourne, j'ai tellement espéré, tellement rêvé, tellement aimé. Je l'aime, je l'aime.

Je me tend.

Il rapproche son visage du mien.

Son souffle chaud me caresse la joue.

Je tourne la tête

La sienne est là, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, son nez collé au mien, ses bras de chaque côté de moi.

Je suis allongée sur le dos.

Et alors que mes pupilles sont perdues dans les siennes, il me murmure.

"... Je t'aime"

Puis ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Douces comme la lune, salées comme l'écume.

Je ferme les yeux.

Et tandis que la lune brille dans le ciel, nous nous embrassons.

Fin

... OU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

* * *

_alors? ça vous a plus?_

_j'ai besoin de votre aiiiiiiiiiide! avez vous des prénoms de garçons, mignons et tout? je galère à en trouver..._

_merci d'avance^^_

_la vague folle_


	7. Chapter 7

**hello la compagnie, me revoila assez tôt^^**

**je suis déçue, j'ai eu moins de rewiew que d'habitude, mais je remercie ceux qui ont pirs la peine d'en écrire^^ à savoir: Clairedixi (j'attend ta fictiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiion) tkoluigi (non elle n'est pas finie, voila la preuve^^) et ophélie.r (j'adore, tes rewiews sont toutes mignonnes^^) et aussi louloupalo, d'ailleur, les deux dernières DOIVENT se faire un compte!**

**voila, j'arrête mon bavardage et vous laisse lire la suite.**

* * *

mer de lune.

Je suis seule dans ma chambre. Comme chaque soi, j'entends le roulement des vagues s'écrasant sur la falaise, les oiseaux qui chantent une douce mélodie, et je regarde la lune.

Il n'a pas pu rester éternellement, mais il reviendra souvent.

Mais il cherche une île, une île très spéciale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête.

Il est parti il y a six mois, mais le temps passe plus vite à présent.

Car il m'a offert un cadeau.

Le plus merveilleux cadeau du monde.

Un cadeau jamais égalé, un cadeau qui vaut bien plus que toutes les pierres précieuses du monde, que tous les bijoux ou étoffes rares.

Non, son cadeau est bien plus beau, bien plus merveilleux, bien plus fantastique.

Un cadeau signifiant la preuve de notre amour infini, de notre promesse, le cadeau d'une vie.

Un cadeau qui chaque nuit, chaque jours me permet de penser à lui, de le sentir à coté de moi.

Il est là, avec moi, il me regarde et me soutient, il m'aime. Il reviendra.

C'est une promesse.

Il reviendra nous voir.

Le vent soulève doucement mon habit. Je ne porte qu'une simple tunique blanche.

Un mouvement.

Je perçois ses mouvements. Un pied, ou une main peut être.

Lentement Je caresse mon ventre rond, souris, et murmure.

"Tu naîtras une nuit ou la lune se reflétera dans la mer, en donnant une mer de lune."

Un autre petit coup, surement sa réponse.

Lui aussi je l'aime.

Mon enfant.

Mon cadeau.

Ma vie.

Mon amour pour eux.

C'est l'enfant d'un seigneur.

Seigneur des mers, seigneur de liberté.

C'est l'enfant d'un grand homme.

Mais toujours, je le protégerai.

Il est notre trésors à tous les deux, notre vie, la preuve de notre amour.

C'est mon enfant.

Et l'enfant de celui que j'aime.

Celui qui est repartit, en me laissant ce magnifique cadeau, et de celui qui reviendra.

Car nous nous aimons.

Et l'amour est comme un ouragan!

Et tandis qu'il s'apaise, tandis que le vent se calme, je regarde la lune.

Si douce, si belle, si resplendissante dans la nuit noire.

Puis, je regarde la mer. Les reflets de l'astre donne une mer de lune.

Et, alors que seule la lune m'entends, je murmure:

"Je t'appellerais Kurage."

_à suivre..._

* * *

_merci à Clairedixi pour ses jolis prénoms, et sache, ophélie.r que je prendrais un des tiens pour la suite de cette fic, celle qui arrivera après^^_

_ça vous à plus?_

_Kurage= mer de lune^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici, enfin le dernier chapitre.**

**je remercie vraiment tous mes adorables lecteurs, qui m'ont encouragés jusqu'au bout! merci à:**

**léa, ClaireZoRonoa,Louloupalo,Roussette,mlleminute, tkoluigi,clairedixi, satelitemade,petitefan, mireee3D2Y,Leia Sayuri,nanadu33980, ophélie.r (désolée, je suis trop jeune pour écrire ça!) **

**CAR JE TIENS A PRECISER: tous mes chers lecteurs sont je crois plus agés que moi ^^ alors je vous remercie, et regardez la lune ce soir ;p**

* * *

_au fait, les anonimes, créez vous un compte!_

* * *

Les enfants.

"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

Voilà, enfin. Le cri tant attendu résonne dans la pièce.

On me tend mon enfant, mon bébé, mon trésor.

Ah, que je suis heureuse.

De plus, son père est là, et nous regarde tendrement.

Trois petit coup résonnent dans la pièce.

Luffy ouvre.

Deux petites têtes brunes se dessinent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"On peut entrer papa?" demande le plus grand des deux.

Luffy sourit. Il les laisse entrer.

"Kurage, Yamiho, faites attention."

Mes deux autres trésors se dirigent en trombe vers le lit.

Je suis épuisée mais j'accueille volontiers mes deux petits garnements autours de moi.

"Voici votre petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Tsukiko. Dis-je en la leur présentant.

-Elle est trop mignonne, commente Kurage.

-Mignonne." répète le plus petit.

C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Ses petits poings fermés, ses joues rondes.

Je suis heureuse.

Entourée de ma famille.

Mes trois enfants et mon mari.

Mes fils.

Ma plus grande fierté.

Yamiho est une boule d'énergie sur pattes, malgré ses deux ans. Kurage, est plus réfléchis, mais tout aussi impulsif par moment.

Bercée par les discussions des trois garçons, je m'endors doucement.

OoOoOoO

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Tsukiko est née.

Elle est vraiment mignonne, bien plus sage que ses grands frères!

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des visites.

Je suis heureuse, je suis contente, tout est merveilleux.

Mes enfants, ah que je les aime. Je suis une femme comblée.

On toque. Voila, ça a commencé.

Cette fois, c'est quatre petites têtes.

Une petite fille de trois ans, aux jolis cheveux roux, suivit de son jumeau, aux yeux marrons. Puis une bambinette de deux ans aux cheveux verts tressés, et son jumeau aux yeux bleus.

Ces quatre enfants forment un tableau intéressant.

Je souris. Eux aussi sont heureux.

Leurs parents arrivent alors.

"Félicitations!" me salue Nami.

Elle est resplendissante. Son ventre est joliment arrondis.

Un homme la tient par la taille.

"Félicitation, elle est vraiment jolie" me dit-il.

Je ris.

Trafalgar Law. Il a perdu face à Luffy, mais il a gagné l'amour d'une magnifique femme.

Ils sont heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Puis arrivent Robin et Zorro.

"C'est vraiment un magnifique bébé!" s'enthousiasme la brune.

Le sabreur hoche la tête. Un beau sourire illumine son visage.

Une autre femme arrive. Elle est belle, se longue chevelure platine glisse dans son dos. Elle tient dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux frisés, blond comme sa mère.

"Regardez, papa maman, il est tout choupinoux ce bébé!"

Je suis toujours étonnée de la voir si bien parler. Elle n'a que trois ans!

"C'est vrai Sila, elle est très belle. Félicitation Hancock!"

C'est son père qui vient d'arriver. Il a toujours ses lunettes, et son long nez.

Puis, enfin Margaret. C'est devenue mon amie, ma confidente.

Luffy partait souvent, alors j'avais besoin de parler. Et elle était là. Dans le même cas que moi.

Dans ses bras, elle porte son fils de quelque mois.

Toujours accompagnée de son chevalier servant, qui maintenant, n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

Toutes la journée, les personnes défilent. Mes sœurs, Franky et compagnie...

Je suis épuisée, rincée, vidée.

Alors, Luffy arrive, ce sourire réconfortant sur ses lè prend Tsukiko, et la dépose dans son berceau.

Puis, vient prendre place à mes côtés.

Je m'endors, dans ses bras chaud et réconfortants.

OoOoOoO

La lune est belle ce soir.

Nous sommes dans une clairière face à la mer.

Le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent sur la falaise m'apaise.

On est là, on est assis ensemble. Ma tête sur l'épaule de celui que j'aime, ma fille dans mes bras, Yamiho, sa tête sur mes genoux, et son grand frère, dans les bras de son père.

J'aime ma famille.

C'est tellement merveilleux.

Mes enfants, mes trésors.

Luffy mon amour.

Il a trouvé l'île ou nos enfants grandiront.

Et un jour, eux aussi prendront la mer.

Mais en attendant je profite.

Et ensemble, face à la mer, en famille, nous regardons la lune.

fin

* * *

_et voila, ma fic se termine, mais je publierais plus tard les aventures de tous ces petits enfants chéris^^_

_Tsukiko: enfant de la lune_

_Yamiho: Nuit sans lune_

_Kurage: mer de lune_

_une petite rewiew voir si vous avez aimez?_

_la vague folle_


End file.
